<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing is a Process by Wellsian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281704">Healing is a Process</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellsian/pseuds/Wellsian'>Wellsian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Past Child Abuse, Veteran Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellsian/pseuds/Wellsian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Haught is veteran for the Canadian Army. She just entered Purgatory to become its new acting sheriffs deputy. As she settles in she meets Waverly Earp at the local bar Shorty's. Immediately infatuated with one another they begin to flirt back and forth. As Nicole settles into the town and starts a relationship with Waverly, she struggles with past trauma from war. With Waverly by her side she starts to think about all the good that can help heal the bad. </p><p>*Waverly was never in a relationship with Champ, sorry not sorry*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! This is my first story. Please tell me how you like it! The first couple chapters will be just setting the story up so we can start getting into the story. These are amazing characters that I do not own and I'm excited to write a story borrowing them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early May and Nicole Haught drove her dark green Jeep right past the welcome to Purgatory sign. The family in the car happily driving on the sign made her chuckle. She had just finished active duty a back in January, in march she entered into police academy receiving the highest marks in her class. Which was relatively easy due to her previous training for the Royal Canadian Army. She managed to get a nice home close to town. The wonders of moving to a small town, home were affordable and the neighbors were a good distance away from one another. Following the gps directions to her new home, she bought the house fully furnished so all she had to do was bring in the few boxes of her own into the home. A loud meow next to her brought her out of her thoughts for a moment.</p><p>"Don't you worry Calamity Jane, we are almost there" Talking to her emotional support cat, Nicole turned into her drive way taking the cat carrier inside first. The home was nicely furnished. it had a modern feel to it and a simple color scheme. She opened the cat carriers door then went back out to the car grabbing the two boxes of her things and her army backpack. Calamity had already made herself at home. stretching out on the couch.</p><p>"why thank you for helping sleeping beauty." she joked, calamity just giving a meow of annoyance before curling up going to sleep.</p><p>Nicole walked up the stairs to her bedroom leaving the door open so if Calamity wanted she could come lay on the bed. Placing the boxes on the ground near the door she tossed her old army bag onto the bed. Exhausted from driving all day she decided to take a quick shower to unwind her muscles. Taking off her clothes she gave a stretch walking into the adjourning bathroom. She let the water run, in order to let the water warm up. She grabbed shampoo, conditioner, and some body wash from her bag. As the mirror began to fog up as she stepped into the shower. Running her vanilla scented shampoo through her hair letting it sit in as she washed her body taking in the scent of the basic spring blossom body wash. Doing a quick rinse off the shampoo she put her conditioner into her hair, she stood for a little bit letting the water just rinse over her. Rinsing her hair again before she stepped out grabbing a towel on the rack wrapping it around her body.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her army bag some more she pulled out on some simple clothes, all of her clothes were simple. She made a mental note to go out and buy some more to help fill out the closet so it wasn't just old sweaters and t-shirts or her army uniform. Pulling out one of her army t-shirts looking running her thumb over the rank on the sleeve. When she left the army she was a captain, it took a lot of work but having joined right after Highschool she was determined to make a name for herself and a life for herself. Taking out a pair of tight fitting jeans she was ready for a night of drinking, maybe meeting some new friends. She placed her phone in her pocket and slid her wallet into her back right pocket. Styling her hair into a tight braid she gave herself one last look determining that this would be good enough for the evening. Jogging back downstairs she went into one of the kitchen cupboard taking out a bowl and grabbed a can of tuna from the pantry. she dumped it into the bowl for calamity Jane. She grabbed another bowl filled it with water to make sure her cat was healthy. Walking to the front door she stopped to give Calamity some scratches before continuing to the front door. She remembered hearing about a bar were the founder of the town use to drink in, typing into the GPS for a bar, SHORTYs popped up. Making the small trip to the bar she parked outside. She walking into the bar taking a look around amused by the decorations. Finding a <em>DRINK WHERE WYATT EARP DRANK</em> sign amusing. She noticed the bartenders were talking to one another. The place didn't look to be opened yet figuring it was probably early still.</p><p>“While I don’t mean to intrude but are you guys open.” Nicole said walking over to them smiling. Waverly turned as her back was to Nicole.</p><p>“Yup! Just opened up...why you’re a new face. What can I get you.” Waverly smiled. Being taken aback by Waverly's smile that Nicole couldn’t help but return, show casing her dimples.</p><p>“Oh great thank you, uhm..I’ll just have a simple beer to start what ever your special is.” Nicole sat down at the bar looking between Waverly and her fellow bartender Chelsea according to the name tag. Nicole noticing how similar Chelsea looked like both her and Waverly, gave a look of confusion. Waverly handing Nicole a mug of beer. Noticed the look of confusion on Nicole's.</p><p>“What’s wrong stranger?” Waverly said trying to make out the look Nicole was displaying.</p><p>Nicole laughed a little “I was just trying to figure out how much child support I owe you. Your friend there looks like she could be our daughter, but then again I don’t think I could forget a smile and face that beautiful.” Nicole said flirting a little bit. There was something about this small goddess that just got her heart pumping. Waverly laughed, a noise that sounded like music to Nicole.</p><p>“Well I’m not sure I would be able to forget your face either. What’s your name...<em>( Waverly looked at the rank on Nicoles sleeve)</em> captain?” Waverly leaned on the counter giving Nicole a nice view of her Shorty's crop top, making her take a sip of her beer.</p><p>“Yes captain, currently on reserve, but for now I’m just your new deputy sheriff Nicole Haught, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She held her hand out to Mia who took it giving it a gentle shake. “Waverly Earp, welcome to town Officer Haught, I also work for the sheriffs office...technically. I'm part of the Marshalls or well a division off of them.”</p><p>“Earp, like that guy on the sign there. You must be like a town celebrity." Nicole smiled and Chelsea looked at the two and subtly took a picture. She could tell it was love at first sight.</p><p>“Yup he's my several greats grandfather. He was known for taking out the bad guys all around this area" Nicole nodded along as Waverly gave a little story about Wyatt Earp. Giving a cheeky smile and taking a sip of beer she gave Waverly a flirty look. </p><p>“The Marshalls huh? That means you out rank me, and might I say it would be a pleasure to be under you.”</p><p>“You mean serve under me” Waverly gave Nicole a smirk picking up on her flirting.</p><p>“Yes that too. Hey do you guys do food here? I would love a veggie burger if you do those? Maybe a couple of onion rings?” Nicole looked around the bar. “Do y’all normally get busy here? Probably being a small town and all.” Giving a happy squeal Waverly put a hand to her chest,</p><p>“Oh! A girl after my own heart. Are you vegetarian too?” Nicole sighed giving Waverly a sad look</p><p>“Sadly no I just like the taste of veggie burgers better. I tend to not eat a lot of red meat if I can help it. But I’m also terrible cooking anything but pasta.” Waverly smiled putting a hand on Nicoles</p><p>“No worries! We make the best veggie burgers in town I made sure of it. We will get those right out for ya” Waverly winked at Nicole who just smiled back at her. In the background the pair started to hear more people come in. Chelsea laughed at the two of them.</p><p>“Okay Waverly stop flirting we got people coming in. No worries Nicole we will get your meal right out to ya.” Waverly did a small wave heading to the other side of the bar taking peoples order and putting on her hospitality attitude. Nicole just watched Waverly work (<em>not in a creepy way</em>) she was amazing how she treated everyone with so much care. Then it clicked in Nicole's head. <em>‘Wait was she just doing her job...no her friend said she was flirting...definitely flirting right?’</em></p><p>“Foods up. Here you go Nicole your veggie burger and onion rings.” Waverly said putting the plate down in front of her snapping Nicole from her thoughts.</p><p>“Why thank you so much. Hope I’m not in the way. I can move if...” Nicole started only to be interrupted</p><p>“No no no don’t you move I want you right there, I need someone like you to protect me if these folks get too rowdy.” Waverly said giving Nicole a napkin. “Oh almost forgot your napkin. Ask me for more if you need it. Don’t be afraid to call.” Waverly gave Nicole another a wink making Nicole smile. </p><p>Nicole chuckled “Don’t worry there’s very little I’m afraid of.” Waverly walked away again and Nicole reached for her napkin seeing a phone number with a heart on it, with Waves signed on it. Making Nicole smile looking up to Waverly who was laughing with a patron and turned to Nicole giving a smile and a little wave.</p><p>“Wow ain’t she something” Nicole said to herself, taking her phone out saving Waverly's number and putting the napkin into her pocket for safe keeping.</p><p>Nicole went back to eating her onion rings when a person her their hand in her shoulder. “Hey ginger you’re in my seat move!” Nicole spun around popping an onion ring in her mouth.</p><p>“Beat it buddy. I’m sitting here today. Should have been on time for your reservation.” Nicole said turning back around to drink her beer when she was turned back around.</p><p>“I don’t think you heard me that’s my seat! Move!” The big dumb ass blonde man child said looking ready to fight. Waverly looked over hearing the racquet</p><p>“Champ! Leave her alone! You don’t want trouble.” Waverly said coming over pointing at him from across the bar top.</p><p>“She ain’t gonna do nothin’ look at her weak little thing, now move out of my seat. I need to enjoy the show up close.” He said winking at Waverly who gave him a look of annoyance crossing her arms,</p><p>“I think you should leave Champ. You’re clearly making Waverly uncomfortable and you made me spill my drink so now I’m not in the best mood.” Nicole said trying to remain calm. Champ scoffed</p><p>“Oh ya?” He reaches over hitting her glass making it fall or it was going to until Nicole caught it and chugged the rest of it. Putting up a finger while Champ continued talking.</p><p>“What are you gonna do about it.”</p><p>“Well not gonna waste a beer for one and two, Ms. Earp do I have your permission to take this gentleman if you can call him that out of the establishment. Seems he’s causing nothing but trouble” Nicole said to Waverly giving her a smile. Champ went in for a punch which Nicole easily blocked. Pushing him away.</p><p>“Why now Deputy Haught. I think that qualifies as self-defense.” Waverly said giving her a wink. Nicole stood up stretching her muscles out a bit</p><p>“I promise not to cause too much of a scene” Nicole said looking at champ who gave her a disgusted look.</p><p>“Wait you’re the new deputy?! Ugh what’s the Nedley thinking hiring you. We need a someone who can actually do the job. A guy for one, like me.” He said charging at Nicole. Nicole having done many of drills and trainings to deal with highly more trained individuals easily stepped to the side catching him then pinning him to ground in a hold.</p><p>“I suggest you tap out. You won’t be able to get out of this. I had guys twice your size try and none have succeeded. Also assaulting a cop who’s off duty that ain’t the smartest of ideas but trying to assault a military veteran now that’s low. How disappointing to someone who wants to be a cop.” Nicole said trying to get the dumb man to relax.</p><p>“Wait, you're a veteran. If I had known that I wouldn't have tried to fight you?” He struggled to say through Nicole holding him.</p><p>“ I am, I’m part of the reserves currently not on active duty but I still do trainings and drills and that’s Captain Nicole Haught to you. But currently you can just call me Deputy Sheriff  Haught. Now tap out so I can go back to my veggie burger. You wouldn’t want to see me when I’m hungry” Nicole joked. Champ tapped out taking a big breathe. Nicole sat back down in her seat. “Hey Waverly can I have some more napkins I spilled my beer. Ooh and some more onion rings please!” She said smiling at Waverly who smiled back seeing those adorable dimples.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly continue to flirt at Shorty's. Eventually Nicole offering Waverly a ride home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOW thank you all so much for the kind words and feedback. I'm genuinely shocked. So here is another chapter for you all I hope you like it! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole sat finishing up her food, or trying to as Waverly kept bringing her out more onion rings and even threw in an extra beer. Leaning on the counter the two chatted. </p><p>“So, what brought you to Purgatory?” Waverly said as she started to wipe down the counter a bit.</p><p>“Well I got out of the Army a couple of months ago and I just needed a change. I haven’t really had a real place to settle down so moving was easy. I guess there was just something about Purgatory that pulled me to it. Here, take one of my onion rings. I haven’t seen you eat all night long. You’ve been running all over this place.” Nicole pushes the basket towards Waverly who took one out popping it into her mouth. </p><p>“Why thank you, I ate before but a little snack never hurt.” The pair laughed and was interrupted by a person plopping into the seat next to Nicole. </p><p>“Hey baby girl, I’ll take my usual”, Nicole turned towards the new figure next to her taking her in. She had long dark brown hair with slight curls to it, the an I don’t care attitude on her face. Wearing a black leather with dark skinny jeans and had a key necklace on with feathers. </p><p>“You know you could just call her by her name.” Nicole said ready to defend Waverly from whoever. </p><p>“I think I can call my baby sister anything I want. It’s her nickname I gave her. What’s it to you? whoever you are.” Wynonna turned giving Nicole a try to fight me look putting her gun on the bar top. </p><p>“Hi Wynonna, you’re late. You were supposed to be here like an hour ago. Oh, Nicole don’t mind Wynonna she’s harmless.” Wynonna turned to her sister</p><p>“Hey I’m anything but harmless.” Waverly patted her sisters’ hand </p><p>“If you say so sis. I’ll grab you your drink play nice” Waverly turned and Nicole smiled at Wynonna reaching her hand out.</p><p>“Well it’s nice to meet you. I’m Nicole Haught the towns new deputy sheriff”</p><p>“Well it’s nice to meet you Deputy Tater Haught, names Wynonna” the pair shook hands Wynonna giving Nicole’s a squeeze </p><p>“I recommend you don’t get on my bad side.” Nicole laughed, unphased by Wynonna a scare tactics</p><p>“Ya no worries, hey you want some of these? Waverly keeps giving me them.” Pointing at the onion rings. Wynonna took them </p><p>“Hmm free food how can I say no?” Wynonna sat eating Nicole’s remaining onion rings oblivious to Waverly and Nicole flirting next to her.</p><p>“So, Nicole where are you staying? Did you buy a house nearby?”</p><p>“Ya I bought a nice two-bedroom house out on Peach road. I had it fully furnished since I didn’t really have things to fill it with.” Nicole had long ago stopped drinking and just settled for some pop instead having to work the following morning. Didn’t want to be hungover. </p><p>“Wow maybe you could show it to me sometime? You know Wynonna and I live out on our families plot of land the homestead. It’s really nice you should swing by sometime.” Waverly smiled holding Nicole’s hand, Nicole’s cheeks turned red.</p><p>“Uhm yes I mean ya, you can come over sometime. Oh, are you allergic to cats? I have a cat Calamity Jane she’s my emotional support cat. She’s this fat orange shedding demon, but I love her so much.” Nicole started to ramble a bit, hearing the musical laughter of Waverly’s voice made her stop talking.</p><p>“Nope not allergic to cats. So, we should be all good. Maybe I can show you around town sometime?” Waverly suggested. Nicole gave a huge grin. </p><p>“I would love that! I have a shift at work tomorrow but it’s just to get my uniform and finish some paperwork. I don’t officially start till next week. So maybe I come here around noon? You can give me a tour of the town?” Nicole looking hopeful as Waverly thought about it.</p><p>“You know what that sounds like a date! How about I meet you at the station since I’ll already be there. We can leave from there.” Waverly suggested Nicole nodded</p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me!”</p><p>~~~~~WHOA A TIME BREAK~~~~~</p><p>As the bar was starting to close Nicole stayed at her spot at the bar. Wynonna had gone to the bathroom leaving the two to flirt back and forth again. Running a hand up and down Nicole’s arm. Waverly squeezed Nicole’s muscles.</p><p>“Wow you are strong, how much do you lift,” she smiled leaning closer to Nicole who gave a mischievous smile. </p><p>“I’m not sure? How much do you weigh?” Waverly gave Nicole a slight smack on her arm. </p><p>“Oh, you stop it. You big flirt” Waverly said going over to the register getting Nicole’s bill. “So, let’s see, an order of onion rings, veggie burger, and a bear will cost you $25.” </p><p>“But I’ve had like three orders of onion rings and three beers...” Nicole said taking her wallet out putting $50 down. </p><p>“Consider those on the house, or I’ll just take it out of the child support you owe me.” Waverly took the bill going over the register to get change.<br/>
“How do you want your change back?” Waverly called over shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t! Consider it child support.” Chelsea came from the back looking at the two. </p><p>“I don’t even want to know.” She said and started to clean up around the bar kicking out some locals that were still in there. </p><p>Nicole and Waverly rolled their eyes, taking Waverly’s hand. Nicole looked at her </p><p>“Hey do you need like a ride home or something?” standing up giving the hand a squeeze before letting go.  Waverly walked around the counter. </p><p>“You know what, I think I do! Let me just tell Wynonna in case she was coming to give me a ride. I know she tends to some bar hopping especially when I cut her off.”  Waverly went to the bathroom where she didn’t see Wynonna figuring she probably chased a revenant out of the bar. </p><p>“Well she’s not there, I’ll just text her. Come on I’ll show you the way to go.” Waverly took her phone out sending Wynonna a quick text letting her know she was heading home. Sliding her phone into her back pocket she looped her arm with Nicole’s. The two waved good-bye to Chelsea. Nicole shouting behind her a quick goodbye.</p><p>“It was good meeting you.” She said as Waverly pulled her out the door. She took her keys out of her pocket unlocking her dark green jeep. </p><p>“Well here she is. Let me get the door for you.” Nicole opened the passenger door and Waverly jumped in putting her seatbelt on. </p><p>“Okay Nicole. Let’s do it” Nicole getting in the Jeep froze looking at Waverly. </p><p>“I’m sorry?” She said trying to make sure she heard Waverly right.</p><p>“Let’s do it? You know drive me home? Why what did you think I said?” Waverly raising an eyebrow knowing full well what she said. </p><p>“Oh nothing. Uhm let’s get you home. I’m sure we both have a busy day tomorrow.” </p><p>“You bet, I’m excited to see you in your sheriffs’ uniform if there’s anyone who can make that uniform look good is you.” Waverly said and started to direct Nicole to the homestead.</p><p>“I’m sure the uniform can’t be that bad.” Nicole laughing following Waverly’s’ directions to a tee. </p><p>“And we are here. Looks like Wynonna actually came home.” Waverly said as Nicole parked right out front, getting out to walk Waverly to the door. </p><p>“Thank you so much for the ride home, and the company all night long Nicole.” Waverly said looking up at the red head who was smiling down at her. </p><p>“No worries, it was my pleasure.” The two leaned into each other when the door whipped open revealing a very drunk Wynonna, making the two jump away from one another in surprise. </p><p>“Baby Girl! Your home! Oh. Thanks, Haught to Trot.” Wynonna hugged Waverly.</p><p>“Not a problem, uhm Waverly have a goodnight. I’ll see you at the station tomorrow?” Nicole smiled and stepped off the porch waving to Waverly. </p><p>“You betcha! Drive safe home now! Oh, remember to wear comfortable shoes, we are going to do a lot of walking.” Waverly shouted to her. Nicole nodded getting in her car driving off noticing in her rearview window an upset Waverly pointing at her sister. </p><p>“Wynonna you have the worst timing. Come on get inside, you’ve better not have drunk all my whisky again.” Irritated at her sister from interrupting her almost kiss.</p><p>“What happened to everything under the roof is ours to share?” Wynonna said following Waverly back into the home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As our two heroines dream about the upcoming "Not" date they are going on, we get a peak into Nicoles life. We learn how they think about one another even more. We also learn if Wynonna is oblivious in all timelines.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! I hope you all are doing well. I worked on this chapter for a couple days. So I hope you all like it. I appreciate you all for taking your time to read my stories. If you are reading this note, I want you to know that you are important, you matter, you will make it through this hard time, and it's okay to ask for help when you need it.</p><p>Enjoy the chapter </p><p>EDITED ON 4/16/2020 no content was added just removed a repeating section</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole pulled into her drive way and walked up the stairs to her porch. She searched for the keys for the front door on the ring. Finding the two keys, one for the door and then one for the latch she made her way inside locking it behind her. A small but annoyed meow caused her to look down spotting Calamity Janes eyes peering up at her from the ground. With a smile and one quick motion she bent down scooping the cat up holding her close. She tossed the keys into a bowl by the door before walking up the stairs to her bedroom. She flopped on the bed still holding the fluffy cat close to her.</p><p>“Oh, Calamity I think I just met the most amazing girl!” Nicole loosened her grip on the cat letting her curl up next to her on the bed. “She’s so sweet! Her eyes are almost hypnotizing. When I look at them I just can’t look away.” Standing up from the bed she took her jeans off and rustled around in her bag for a pair of black sport shorts. Calamity gave a big stretch listening to her human talk about the amazing girl she met. Calamity as much as Nicole likes to call her a grumpy cat did her job well. When Nicole was panicking from flashbacks or seemed to be not focused at home Calamity could be seen not too far away, helping her human get back to reality. Too often Nicole found herself in those moments snapping back to reality absentmindedly stroking Calamity.</p><p>“Alright fluff ball it’s time for bed. I got work tomorrow and a date...well sort of a date. No, I’m calling it a date.” Nicole placed her army bag on the ground and pulled back the covers of her bed. While Nicole got underneath the sheets, calamity stayed on top and made her way curled up into Nicole’s side. Nicole took her hair out of the tight braid she had it in and tossed the hair tie on her bedside table. She started to gently scratch Calamity’s head, listening to the loud purring coming for her. Focusing on the low rumbled noise of the purrs. Nicole found herself falling asleep, dreaming about her day tomorrow with Waverly Earp. As she fell asleep her mouth curled into a smile, as the image of Waverly smiling at her ran through her mind.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~At the Homestead~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Walking into the home Waverly went into the kitchen to see what mess her sister had made. It seemed in her drunken state she had decided to make some grilled cheese. Giving the cheese covered skillet a look and the pieces of bread on the floor, Waverly was curious if Wynonna even managed to make a sandwich. Turning to the table spotting the empty glass Wynonna had been using for shots. She then looked at her nearly empty Whiskey bottle quickly figuring out Wynonna started to drink straight from it.</p><p>Grabbing the bottle, a tad bit angrily she made her way over towards her sister. “Wynonna, it’s almost gone. When you sober up I’m definitely making you buy me a new bottle. I just go this two days ago.” Wynonna stumbled over to Waverly with a smile. Reaching her hand out.</p><p>“What there’s some left? Come on I’ll finish it” as Wynonna approached Waverly resembled a small child who wanted something an adult was holding. Waverly seeing this movement took a quick sip from the bottle finishing it off.</p><p>“Whelp you’re too late Wynonna. Go to bed we have work in the morning.” She tried to steer Wynonna towards her room so she could sleep.</p><p>Wynonna hugged her sister, giving a hiccup. “I love you baby girl. I’m going to go find Doc because I’m drunk, and I want to...” Waverly put a hand over her sisters’ mouth</p><p>“I’m going to have to stop you right there UGH!” Waverly quickly pulled her hand away wiping it on her jeans. “Did you just lick me?” Wynonna stuck her tongue out at her sister. Waverly crosses her arms looking as angry as she could.</p><p>Wynonna gave her one glance over. “Oh no your upset. Here you can lick my hand. We’ll be even” sticking her hand out putting it in front of Waverly. Looking at her sisters’ hand in front of her face couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“No Wynonna it’s okay. Just go to bed. Please I have a busy day.” Waverly took her sisters hand bringing Wynonna to her room. “Oh, I’m taking your keys and hiding them so you can’t go driving.” She said over her shoulder as she left the room but hearing no side remark she looked back seeing her sister passed out on the bed. “Goodnight Nona” on her way out of the room Waverly flicked the light off.</p><p>As Waverly prepared for sleep she looked around her closet for something to wear for her not date, date. She smiled finding a pair of high-rise jeans and a green cut off top. It was something simple but would highlight all of her assets. As she curled up under her covers she felt a warmth in her heart thinking about showing Nicole around the following day. She thought about just feeling a pull towards the other women. Looking into Nicole’s eyes she could see the world, she could see the reason for the stars in the sky, and the sunrise. Her smile could light up any room, and when Nicole smiled at her that night and right before they were going to kiss, Waverly just felt a sense of safety and love emanating from Nicole. As her breathing became slower as her eyes fell closed, Waverly held her pillow close wishing it was Nicole.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~At the Homestead~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Walking into the home Waverly went into the kitchen to see what mess her sister had made. It seemed in her drunken state she had decided to make some grilled cheese. Giving the cheese covered skillet a look and the pieces of bread on the floor, Waverly was curious if Wynonna even managed to make a sandwich. Turning to the table spotting the empty glass Wynonna had been using for shots. She then looked at her nearly empty Whiskey bottle quickly figuring out Wynonna started to drink straight from it.</p><p>Grabbing the bottle, a tad bit angrily she made her way over towards her sister. “Wynonna, it’s almost gone. When you sober up I’m definitely making you buy me a new bottle. I just go this two days ago.” Wynonna stumbled over to Waverly with a smile. Reaching her hand out.</p><p>“What there’s some left? Come on I’ll finish it” as Wynonna approached Waverly resembled a small child who wanted something an adult was holding. Waverly seeing this movement took a quick sip from the bottle finishing it off.</p><p>“Whelp you’re too late Wynonna. Go to bed we have work in the morning.” She tried to steer Wynonna towards her room so she could sleep.</p><p>Wynonna hugged her sister, giving a hiccup. “I love you baby girl. I’m going to go find Doc because I’m drunk, and I want to...” Waverly put a hand over her sisters’ mouth</p><p>“I’m going to have to stop you right there UGH!” Waverly quickly pulled her hand away wiping it on her jeans. “Did you just lick me?” Wynonna stuck her tongue out at her sister. Waverly crosses her arms looking as angry as she could.</p><p>Wynonna gave her one glance over. “Oh no your upset. Here you can lick my hand. We’ll be even” sticking her hand out putting it in front of Waverly. Looking at her sisters’ hand in front of her face couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“No Wynonna it’s okay. Just go to bed. Please I have a busy day.” Waverly took her sisters hand bringing Wynonna to her room. “Oh, I’m taking your keys and hiding them so you can’t go driving.” She said over her shoulder as she left the room but hearing no side remark she looked back seeing her sister passed out on the bed. “Goodnight Nona” on her way out of the room Waverly flicked the light off.</p><p>As Waverly prepared for sleep she looked around her closet for something to wear for her not date, date. She smiled finding a pair of high-rise jeans and a green cut off top. It was something simple but would highlight all of her assets. As she curled up under her covers she felt a warmth in her heart thinking about showing Nicole around the following day. She thought about just feeling a pull towards the other women. Looking into Nicole’s eyes she could see the world, she could see the reason for the stars in the sky, and the sunrise. Her smile could light up any room, and when Nicole smiled at her that night and right before they were going to kiss, Waverly just felt a sense of safety and love emanating from Nicole. As her breathing became slower as her eyes fell closed, Waverly held her pillow close wishing it was Nicole.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Nicole had an alarm set on her phone for 0600, She always liked waking up early and going for a nice morning jog. It became a habit of hers after her time in the Army. Gently moving calamity from her spot on her chest she stood from the bed and started to stretch starting with her back. Not quite use to the bed yet it was stiff. Once properly stretching it out she stretched her arms then her legs. As she finished up her stretches she got on the floor and did a couple of morning pushups just to get her blood pumping. As a thought floated past her mind ‘I got to keep up my muscles for Waverly’ shaking the thought from her head she transitioned into some sit ups. Hearing a meowing above her she looked up spotting Calamity staring down at her from the bed.</p><p>“Don’t you dare, I know what you are thinking. You do this every morn…” Before she could finish her thought, Calamity jumped down on top of Nicole’s chest and ran to the door. Nicole holding her chest coughing a little.</p><p>“I’m coming! You know, one of these days you’re going to do that and I’ll be in actual pain.” Nicole listened and could just hear loud meowing coming from down the hall. Nicole took off her shirt quickly putting a sports bra on and grabbed an old band t-shirt from her bag and a pair of socks before making her way downstairs to feed Calamity. “You are so needy, remind me to buy you one of those automatic feeders.” Nicole said as she scooped some dry cat food into the food bowl. “Okay Calamity, I’m heading off for a jog. Don’t worry it will be a quick one since I don’t know the area yet.” Of course, if anyone heard Nicole talking to her cat as if it would talk back they would think she was crazy. To Nicole it wasn’t, it gave her a sense of normalcy, a sense of calm, and it helped sort her thoughts out. Sure, Calamity couldn’t speak back to her but a meow every so often was all Nicole needed to know she was listening. Nicole grabbed a pair of earbuds from her car and started her run. She kept an eye out on routes she could take next time and streets she could go down. Once reaching the end of the street she turned back around to jog back to the house. Looking down at her smart watch saw it was about 2.5 miles. Lost in her thoughts and the musical stylings of Ke$ha in her ear she arrived back him.</p><p>“Calamity, I have work then I’m going out on a tour of the town with Waverly. She’s showing me around” a grumbled meow sounded at her feet “Okay it’s not a date, but it’s totally a date, right? “Calamity flicker her tail and walked away from Nicole jumping on top of the couch curling up and falling asleep. Nicole gave a small smile, “silly cat”.</p><p>Nicole took a quick shower cleaning off the bar smell from last night and the smell of her sweat from her run before walking out of her bathroom trying to find something to wear. She wasn’t sure if she would be expected to change into her uniform at work or just sit at the desk doing paperwork for the day, then it hit her, what would Waverly like. She looked through her boxes and found a white shirt with black horizontal stripes, the sleeves were short so they showed off her arms. Giving a nod of approval she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, to complete the look she picked out her timberland boots since they would be good walking shoes.</p><p>It only took Nicole 10 minutes to get to the station. It was about to turn 0800 hours as when she entered the police station. When she arrived, she asked one of the other officers walked to the office making some small talk with Nicole who wasn’t in the mode for some small talk at the moment.</p><p>“So, you’re the new gal the old man has hired? I imagined a more gruffly looking women. Like a touch lunch lady. Didn’t imagine he hired such a babe.” He said attempting to wrap his arm around Nicole. Who took his arm and bent it behind his back.</p><p>“I’ll give you this one warning. Speak to me in a manner like that again and I will break your arm. If I hear you talking about women like that again I won’t hesitate.” with a push she released the man who stretched out his shoulder.</p><p>“Damn you don’t have to be such a …” he was cut short as Nedley came out of his office drinking from his dad mug.</p><p>“Come on Lenny that’s not how we talk to my new Deputy Sheriff. I’ll remind you that you’re a write up away from parking duty. You must be Nicole come into my office we will talk, your uniforms just came in, I ordered you a couple of them, but you’re free to order more. “He walked around his desk sitting down, Nicole walked into the room standing at attention.</p><p>“Yes Sheriff! Officer Nicole Haught reporting for duty.” She gave a salute out of habit, waiting to be put at ease. Nedley finished off his coffee looking at Nicole going over her file.</p><p>“Oh, at ease Nicole, we don’t do that here. Sit we will talk about what I want you to do today.” Nicole relaxes and pulled out the chair sitting down in front of Nedley’s desk. “Okay so today I just need to go over how to do our paper work. That shouldn’t take long since your smarter than some of these knuckleheads.” He chuckled handing Nicole some papers going over what they mean and how to properly process them. Hearing some ruckus down the hall Nicole turned her head to see if she could make out what was making the noise.</p><p>“Sir? Is that a noise we should be concerned with?” Nicole looked over to Nedley who didn’t seem phased.</p><p>“The only time I’ll worry about something is if one of the Earp sisters comes in to my office to tell. Till then pay no mind to what those Black Badge workers are doing.” Nedley flipped through some more pages. “Seems we’ve covered the paper work I’ll show you around the office let’s go. You know I’m surprised you wanted to join us here in Purgatory. A young woman with your background I thought would be doing something bigger.” Grabbing his mug, he walked out of his office.</p><p>“As you can infer this is the bullpen nothing to exciting, we’ll get a few miscreants here and there but it’s mostly making sure the locals don’t kill one another.” He walked out of the main area of the police office and down the hall to the kitchen. “This is where you can make your lunch or keep it. I always have a supply of coffee going, there’s mug up there in that cabinet. There are only three rules.” He placed his treasured mug down and grabbed the pot of coffee pouring himself another cup. “Rule one: don’t touch my cup. If I catch you using it I will lock you in a cell. Rule two: Refill the pot if you take the last of it, or make a new pot of you know it’s been sitting there a bit.” He grabbed something sugar and creamer pouring it into his coffee. He brought the mug to his lips taking a long sip before turning around to Nicole. “Rule Three: don’t use Waverley’s coffee. She’s tiny but she’ll fight you. She also has this Unicorn mug, just ask before you use it. She’ll share that but none of the guys will take her up on the offer. I would but it doesn’t hold enough” he took another sip of coffee. “What time is it? Oh, already noon? Well let’s finish this tour up and I’ll let you go for the day. Tomorrow can be a full day.” Nedley motioned for Nicole to follow him.</p><p>“Sheriff can I grab some coffee?” Nicole said eyeing the unicorn mug already.</p><p>“Of course. I got to say we have the best coffee. I know the gals that own the local coffee shop and they give us a good deal” Nedley waited at the door while Nicole poured herself a cup of coffee, throwing in some creamer before walking over to Nedley.</p><p>“Okay let’s go Sheriff” Nicole took a sip from her new favorite mug at the office.</p><p>“Sure, and you can just call me Nedley while it’s just us. We are a family here in this department. Now the last stop is the Black Badge office. You don’t have to go near there, they are totally separate from us. Part of the Marshalls, they deal with. They deal with things.” Nedley thought for a moment hearing a bunch of noise on the other side of the door.</p><p>“I tend to not come down here unless I have too, well you’ll see why” Nedley said opening the door looking at the chaos that was going on in the room. Waverly was currently trying to stop Doc from fighting with Dolls. Meanwhile Wynonna was poking at a dead creature.</p><p>Nicole took a sip of her coffee just nodding. “Ah I see.” Hearing the door open the commotion stopped and everyone looked to the door. Dolls look irritated and Doc smiled at the new comers tipping his hat.</p><p>“Why thanks for paying us a visit Sheriff. I surely hope we aren’t disturbing y’all down the hall. Well try to ring it in.” Doc looked at Dolls trying to convey they would deal with their disagreement later.</p><p>Nicole just raises her eyebrows giving a nod, “uhm no Sheriff Nedley is giving me a tour. I’m the new deputy. It’s nice to meet you all.” Nicole stepped a foot into the BBD office making dolls put a hand out.</p><p>“No no you stay out there this is a special division and ...” Dolls was lightly hit in the chest by Waverly. Giving a look of don’t be mean as she went over to Nicole taking her hand pulling her into the room gently.</p><p>“Hey killer mug where did you get it?” Waverly have a mischievous smile towards Nicole. Nicole gave her a quick glance over smiling at Waverly’s office. A voice noting in her mind that it would look better on her bedroom floor.</p><p>“Oh, this mug? I just found it in the break room. I thought it would be nice for a quick cup of coffee.” Nicole looked down at Waverly with an eye brow raised as she took another sip.</p><p>“You guys this is Officer Nicole Haught! She’s great and she’s an Army Veteran. She’s a former Captain.” Waverly gave Nicole’s hand a squeeze giving a little happy squeal, clearly very excited to introduce her friends to her Nicole.</p><p>Nicole raised her coffee cup up. “Hello everyone, uhm yes I guess that summarizes me up. Oh, I’m still an army captain probably. I will probably advance in rank after a couple of months of trainings and some other programs I’m involved in.” She looked down at Waverly’s hand still holding hers the. “It was nice meeting you all, hey Waverly are we still on for that tour? I got my walking shoes on so I’m ready.” Nicole smiled revealing her dimples. Waverly smiled back letting go of Nicole’s hand.</p><p>“Yes, let me just grab my things, oh this is going to be so exciting.” Waverly quickly packed up her things.</p><p>“Well Nicole if Waverly is giving you a tour of the town why don’t you take one of the patrols cars. Ms. Earp here knows a hell of a lot about our town so she’ll be an excellent guide.” He watched Waverly take Nicole’s hand again giving a knowing look and smile. “Just change into one of your uniforms so none of the guys think you’ve stolen one of the cars.” Nicole smiled at Nedley and her eyes lit up.</p><p>“Really? That would be fantastic, also quite efficient. Waverly you can show me all the side streets I should know to get around quickly too.” Nicole set the empty mug of coffee down on the table in the room.</p><p>“I’m going to go change I’ll meet you out front okay? Say in 10 minutes. After all I need to look good for my first day of work.” Nicole gave Waverly a wink before squeezing her hand.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan! Oh, I packed us a lunch! So, don’t worry about not eating.” Waverly smiled her eyes squinting from how happy she was. Waverly let go of Nicole’s hand so taller girl could walk back to Nedley’s office to get her box of her uniforms. Once Waverly was sure Nicole was out of ear shot she turned to the others in the room giving them a very stern look.</p><p>“You all better be nice to her. Or you’ll have me to deal with.” They all put up their hands. Doc looked at Waverly</p><p>“Now little lady I am not going to start nothing between your lady and I. Far as I’m concerned, she seems to be alright with me. That is till she show she am not” he lowered his hands and pointed at Dolls. “You on the other hand. We are fighting”.</p><p>“Woah boys don’t make me get Waverly on you two again. “Wynonna said throwing a stale donut at the two.</p><p>“Okay I’m going to head out for the day guys. Call me if you need me.” Waverly said giving them a wave as they all went back to what they were doing before.</p><p>“Good luck on your date!” They all shouted as she left the office. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at them. Not denying it at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly are going on their not date date, they play a bit of 20 questions, and go to a local bakery. If Nicole isn't a demon then what is she? Why are the two pulled toward one another and why does Wynonna have the worst timing. All this and more in this new chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for baring with me, I was on vacation and couldn't really focus on this chapter. In the process I wrote 2 later chapters for the story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter thank you for reading.<br/>~WELLSIAN~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole changed into one of the uniforms in the locker room before stopping by Nedley’s office. Knocking on the door she stepped into the room as Nedley looked up from his desk. “Oh! Nicole you look great in that uniform! I’ll have you take patrol car number 293 and I’ll let the boys know that you’re just getting use to everything. It’s considered our training vehicle, it doesn’t have any guns inside, its used to just patrol around town. Normally I don’t do this but with your background I’m confident you know how to operate standard equipment. That and you’ll have Waverly with you she’ll be able to navigate you through the town.  If there’s any issues radio it in and I’ll have someone go to you for back up.” Nedley handed Nicole a pair of keys before turning around remembering something. “I almost forgot, I won’t give you your pistol as I do not want you armed right now” sitting at his desk he went back to his paper work waving Nicole away.  “Also, Nicole, I don’t know what you kids call it now but there will be no <em>*clears throat*</em> fooling around while in the car and on duty. Just something to keep in mind, I don’t mind some PDA but bare minimum…if you follow what I am saying.” Nicole’s face flushed red as she frantically nodded.</p><p>“Yes sir! No fooling around at all, it’s just a patrol date…I mean not a date—I uhm I should go sir, it’s rude keeping someone waiting.” Nicole quickly turned practically running from the room missing the chuckling coming from Nedley.</p><p>---------------Outside PPD-----------</p><p>Waverly stood outside waiting for Nicole, as she leaned against the green Jeep, she started to think how good Nicole’s arms looked today. She has to work out every day to maintain them, as she was lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice Nicole coming out of the building. Nicole walked over and leaned against the Jeep as well.</p><p>“So, I have the keys to the patrol car. Are you ready to go?” Nicole wasn’t expecting Waverly to jump in shock, and punch her in the throat. “Ah shit, that hurt. Main you have a mean right hook.” Nicole managed to say between her now ragged breaths clutching her throat. Waverly immediately put a hand to her own mouth.</p><p>“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Nicole, are you okay? I did not mean to---” Nicole nodded showing Waverly she was okay which might have been a mistake as the smaller women began to smack her shoulder. “You scared the shit out of me, wear a bell or something” Waverly crossed her arms making Nicole start to laugh.</p><p> “I’m sorry, I thought you saw me walk out of the building. I mean you looked right at me” Nicole smiled down at Waverly who looked up meeting Nicole’s gaze.</p><p>“I was just thinking about something I saw today. Now let’s get in the car, we only have a couple of hours before we need to bring it back and I need to show you all the best kissing spots…I mean all the hot spots.” Waverly’s cheeks flushed as did Nicole who moved away from Waverly a little bit.</p><p>“Yes, patrol car 293 will be ours for the day. You know, I wouldn’t mind seeing the kissing spots too. I mean I have this date coming up with this small firecracker, and hopefully it can end in a kiss.” Nicole said starting to walk with Waverly towards the car park. Waverly gave Nicole a confused look. <em>Had she met someone else…wait am I the small firecracker?</em>  “Come on Waves, hey do you know a place to get some food real fast? I’m starting to feel a little hungry.” Waverly snapped out of her thoughts stepping into the patrol car alongside Nicole.</p><p>“Uhm yes! There’s this bakery down the street, they have the best vanilla dipped donuts!” Waverly looked at Nicole making a note of the smell of vanilla donuts she gave off.</p><p>“I’ve always been a cinnamon twist kind of gal, tell you what we can take this not date-date to the bakery. I’ll pay for our donuts, in return you can meet me for dinner say that Italian restaurant towards the middle of town?” she looked at Waverly briefly as she slowly drove down the street. There was something about Waverly Earp, something familiar. Almost like she was a missing piece in her life.</p><p>“Officer Haught—are you asking me on a date?” Waverly was somewhat shocked how forward Nicole was, but she really enjoyed it. Nicole started to stutter and was a loss for words.</p><p>“I mean—I would like—I would like to call it a date—but we don’t need to, it can just be like a uhm—I” <em>She’s cute when she gets flustered</em> Waverly thought to herself.</p><p>“You know you’re cute when you do that, when you get all flustered. You know, Officer Haught I think I’ll take you up on that offer. So what time is our date?” Nicole’s face was red and she took a deep breath to compose herself. She hasn’t felt this flustered since her first high school crush.</p><p>“I was thinking I’ll come pick you up at your house about 1800 hours, Sorry 6 o’clock I forget that I’m on civilian time now. Sooo I’ll pick you up and we can drive into town for our dinner date. Then I’ll drive you home and maybe giveyouakissgoodnight” she said rushing the last part.</p><p>“I’m sorry could you repeat that last part? I couldn’t make it out” Waverly said laughing at how adorable Nicole was being. She saw the red creeping up on Nicole’s face wondering if it would get as red as her hair.</p><p>“Uhm I said, I would drive you home and maybe—give you a kiss goodnight…Oh look there’s the bakery!” Nicole said pulling into the parking spot outside the shop. It was a brick building with a red and white stripped door. The large sign above the door read, <strong>“MERRYBROOK BAKERY est. 1872”</strong>. Stepping out of the patrol car, Nicole walked around to the passenger side opening the door for Waverly.  “So, this shop is so cute? Is the whole towns aesthetic like a mix the Good Witch and a dash of Gilmore Girls?”</p><p>“You know I don’t think I’ve heard anyone describe this town like that before…I think I never will again.” Waverly joked as she got out of the car watching Nicole open the bakery door for her as well. “You don’t need to open the door for me Nicole, and we will talk about that kiss…depends how well dinner goes.” A bell rang above them signaling to whoever was in the shop someone walked in.</p><p>“Well I want to Waverly, It’s the least I can do for the best tour guide in town. So, the Merrybrook family has owned this bakery since the start of the town huh?” Nicole said trying to change the subject as she shoved her hands into her pockets, suddenly nervous around Waverly. Waverly stepped closer to Nicole looping their arms together. “Well at least you are quick on your feet with comebacks. You’ll need that when you’re around my sister, she’s a little…confrontational”</p><p>“I’ll be with you in a moment! Just taking some muffins out of the oven” A kind looking older women with grayed curly hair stepped out from the kitchen carrying a tray of freshly made muffins.  “I would offer some but they are just out of the oven” she placed the tray down wiping her hands on her apron covered with acorns. “Oh, if it isn’t Waverly Earp, the muffins I just made was that vegan recipe you showed me. I had to tweak somethings but I think they are good now. I’ll have the grandkids try them.” She walked around the front counter wrapping Waverly in a hug. “Now tell me how are you darling? From what I heard you are giving a tour to this tall drink of water right here. Good to see the old man is hiring a lady. Those boys at the station couldn’t tell their mother from a line up. I’m Edna Merrybrooke, this here is my shop till I’m in the ground, don’t tell my boys I said that, they hate when I joke about death.” </p><p>“I’m Officer Nicole Haught, just moved in yesterday. Waverly here says you have some delicious vanilla dipped donuts.” Nicole looked towards the small woman in question at her side with a smile. Noticing their still intertwined arms.</p><p>“Well it’s so good to meet you Nicole. Take a look around ladies I will be right back.” They watched Mrs. Merrybrook walk back to the counter bringing the muffins to the kitchen again and coming back out a few moments later. “Oh, Waverly I was doing some research, you’ll find this interesting, I know you’re always excited about this towns history, so it seems my grandpappy lost the bakery for two years in a card game, then won it back. He was always a gambling man. I just thought it was interesting, I’m thinking about maybe getting one of those funny plaques for the shop window.” She shuffled over to the display counter looking at the two women in her shop. “Now what can I get you two lovely ladies today. Some of my turtle dove cookies? You know turtle doves are bonded for life.” She gave the two a knowing look, and smiled taking two cookies out putting them in a box. “I’m just going to give you both one to try. I think they ae my favorite little treats here.” Nicole smiled looking at the cute turtle dove shaped cookies</p><p>“Oh, my goodness those look delicious! Thank you so much! Go, ahead Waverly, pick out whatever you want, remember my treat.” Nicole said as she looked over the case to see what she would want to eat. “I’ll actually take a couple of those apple fritters, and some cinnamon twist, oh can you actually throw in a loaf of bread. I need some for home. Waverly I’m guessing some vanilla dipped donuts?” Nicole didn’t realize how excited she was for some fresh baked treats. Waverly looked in the case trying to think what she could bring back to the station and home for a snack.</p><p>“I think I’m going to go with my vanilla dipped donuts. We can throw in a couple of ones with sprinkles, some jelly donuts, and I think an old fashioned for Doc.” Waverly said and looked to Nicole seeing the child like wonder on her face. “At least I know where to go to surprise you with some baked goods. Thank you so much Mrs. Merrybrook, as always these all look great!” Nicole took her wallet out taking her card handing it to Mrs. Merrybrook.</p><p>“Oh yes these look great, I’m really excited for these. I don’t remember the last time I actually had a donut. I’m going to have to work out extra hard tomorrow” Nicole joked picking out one of the donuts biting into it. “You’re right Waverly, these are the best vanilla dipped donuts” Mrs. Merrybrook handed Nicole her card back.</p><p>“You two have a good rest of your day now, don’t be a stranger now.” The two gave their goodbyes to the kind older lady. The bell rang signaling their departure. Mrs. Merrybrook stood up straight watching them get into the patrol car through the shop window.</p><p>“There’s something different about that red head…well at least she’s not a demon” she said wiping her hands on her apron again going to the kitchen again.</p><p>=========Back in the Car=========</p><p>Nicole started to drive again handing the donuts to Waverly to place on her lap. “Okay so where too now?” Nicole said as she stopped at a light giving Waverly a quick look. She started to chuckle, Waverly was midway chewing on her donut and her cheeks were puffy like a chipmunk. “Well I’ll give you a minute I’ll just stay on this road.” Waverly quickly finished her donut.</p><p>“Okay, take a left on the next street. I’ll show you where the local sports center is, it has a track area to run, some weights, a pool, or and an ice hockey rink.” Waverly said trying to list off what the place offered. “Sometimes the high schoolers like to cause trouble down here so it’s good to know where it is.” Nicole nodded listening to Waverly and following her directions.</p><p>“Okay teenagers being idiots at the sports center, it’s good I know we have one here. I go for a run every morning, so if it’s too cold I can come here and lift some weights. Maybe…we could go together? That’s not a nice date is it?” Nicole said just thinking how dumb it sounded.</p><p>“I think it would be nice. We can spar with one another, I have a few moves I should be able to take you down.” Waverly joked knowing Nicole could probably just hold her arm out and keep her away.</p><p>Nicole laughed as she pulled over to avoid crashing. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude. I just think it would be hilarious for me to get beaten up by you. I think I would just retire from the army at that point. It actually might not be a bad idea….” Nicole thought about it for another minute before laughing again. Waverly watched as Nicole’s face scrunched up from her laughing and her dimples came out.</p><p>“Why is everything you do make me fall more for you” Waverly said watching as Nicole stopped laughing and looked to her making a thinking face.</p><p>“I’m not sure, my mom would tell me I have this thing about me. Something that pulls people towards me. She would say I was like a siren or something like that…always getting unwanted attention. I like to think it’s because I’m a red head, and everyone knows red heads do it better.” Nicole winked at Waverly as she began to drive again, trying to keep her mind focused on listening to Waverly describe different aspects of the town to her. As much as Nicole wanted to get closer to Waverly she didn’t want to get in to her past trauma right now with her, but she know she will have to do it soon.</p><p>As the two made their way around the town they started to get to know each other better, Nicole had suggested playing 20 questions to keep them occupied as it only took Waverly about an hour to direct Nicole around the town and they didn’t want to leave each other’s company yet.</p><p>“Okay first question for you Waves, do you like the Golden Girls?” Nicole needing to know if she had someone she could binge watch the series on Netflix with.</p><p>“I do, I don’t think I’ve ever watched like all the seasons but I would definitely watch them.” Waverly said looking at Nicole who was focusing on the road. Waverly noticing her face scrunching up as she focused. “Okay first question for you is…what is your favorite color.” Nicole had to think for a moment she didn’t have a favorite color. She looked at Waverly and all she could see was yellow outline around her.</p><p>“You’re going to be disappointed but, I don’t have a favorite color. I mean if I had to pick one It would have to be…yellow. I just really like that color so I guess it is my favorite. “Okay next question, do you speak any other languages? I can speak French and German oh and of course English.” Looking at Waverly briefly she could see how excited she was with the question. The small woman’s face lit up as if she was just told she was going on an all-expense paid vacation.</p><p>“Yes! I speak four languages fluently, I speak Latin, French, Arabic, and Spanish. Oh of course English. I studied ancient languages it’s kind of my thing, I translate documents at work and also you know other things.” Waverly took another donut from the box. “We should just pull over to the side of the road and just talk. Now my next question for you is, why did you choose to come to purgatory?” Nicole nodded, already knowing Waverly would go for the heavier questions. As she pulled over on a dirt road towards the outside of town she turned the car off to look at Waverly getting lost in her eyes for a moment before shaking her head.</p><p>“Well, I just got done with physical therapy from my last tour of active duty…I decided I couldn’t stay still and do desk work for the next however many years. So, I decided to join a police academy, the training was way, way easier than basic training so I was able to get through it fast. My military career also helped as I just needed to do physicals and complete the police exam. As I was looking for possible places to live, I saw Purgatory and was just drawn to it, I don’t know it felt like I had to come here like if I didn’t I wouldn’t be happy. Then as I was going to pick my phone up it rang and I saw it was Sheriff Nedley calling, he offered me the job and I immediately took it.” Nicole stopped talking and seemed to draw back into herself as she straightened herself in her seat. She gave Waverly a sad smile. “That’s all I want to get into right now, you know about my coming here, if you don’t mind I have some past—I guess trauma is a way to put it that I’m working through and it takes me a bit to fully talk with people now about myself. So please bear with me, I’m not pushing you away, I just need time.”</p><p>Taking Nicole’s hand back in hers she kissed the top of it, “Hey it’s okay, take all the time you need. I am not going to run away on you, if I get a bit too pushy or a bit too overwhelming just tell me and I’ll stop. Sometimes I get a little in over my head and a little to excited. I’m here for you and will wait for you to be comfortable.” Squeezing Nicole’s hand as they sat in silence before the radio buzzed causing them both to jump.</p><p>“<em>Officer Haught, Sheriff Nedley here, I have one of the boys needing the car you and Ms. Earp are riding in. If you could make your way back to the station that would be great, you can call it a day afterwards. I know you probably have things you need to get done. You can leave the keys on my desk, I’m going to be out of the office. Lonny will grab them afterwards.” </em>Picking up the radio easily falling back into her Military protocols.</p><p>“10-4 Sheriff, I’m currently 10 mikes out, Officer Haught 10-76 mission row.” Putting the radio back in its holder she looked at Waverly who was looking at her with amazement. “What? I use to do this in the army.”</p><p>“Nothing, you just looked really hot when you were doing dispatch. Now what are those codes that you used. I’m intrigued, it’s like you’re speaking a new language.” Nicole started to laugh as she turned the car around and started to drive back towards the town.</p><p>“Well first of all thank you for the compliment. Second of all they are basic 10 codes. Okay the ones I used were 10-4, mikes, and 10-76. 10-4 basically means like okay, it means I got the message and I’m acknowledging it. Then I used 10 mikes, so mikes are minutes and I basically said I’m 10 minutes away. Saying mikes makes it clearer then minutes as it gets garbled up on the radio. The last one 10-76 means enroute to a location. Does that make sense? I have a spreadsheet if you want to look at it, when I was learning it helped me stay focused.” Waverly could tell Nicole was passionate about her work, it seemed she threw her all into her job and learning opportunities. Nicole stopped outside the police station and grabbed a hold of the radio again. “Sherriff Nedley, Officer Haught is now 10-23 at mission row and will be going 10-42.”</p><p><em>“10-4 Officer Haught marking you 10-42. Have a good day thank you for your service.”</em> Nedley’s voice came through the radio. Nicole turned the car off and stepped out of the car grabbing the donuts.</p><p>“Seems we have a couple left, let’s bring them to your friends in the office. I’m sure they would appreciate it. If you want I can give you a ride back home to your place.” Nicole offered as they walked into the police department, she went into Nedley’s office placing the keys down on his desk before following Waverly down the hall. The subconsciously started to hold hands as they walked towards the BBD office.</p><p>“You know that sounds perfect, let me just give these donuts to the team and we can head out.” Waverly opened the door and froze looking at the shit show that was unfolding in the BBD office. The gang had somehow captured banshee and was in the process of trying to muzzle it. She closed the door and looked at Nicole. “Maybe we should just go? Let’s leave these in the breakroom. Oh Mrs. Merry brook wanted us to try the turtles dove cookies. We should take those with us.” As they walked hand in hand to the breakroom Nicole stopped by the locker room grabbing her box of uniforms.</p><p>“Okay let’s jump into my Jeep, I’ll just put this box in the back then we will take off.” Nicole took her turtle dove cookie from the box biting into. It tasted like a shortbread cookie. It had light icing do give it the design of a turtle dove. “I think it’s a basic shortbread cookie…but I can see the appeal of it.” Waverly also took a bite of her own cookie and gave a shrug.</p><p>“Maybe it’s the whole turtle dove story Mrs. Merry brook was talking about, them being bonded for life…speaking of I have another question for you four our question game.” Nicole held the open for Waverly as they walked out of the police station and to her Jeep.</p><p>“As I recall, it is my turn to ask you a question.” Nicole placed her box in the back of her Jeep as Waverly got into the passenger seat. “But seeing as how I can’t think of anything I’ll allow you to ask another one.” Nicole joked as she sat in the driver seat of the Jeep and started to drive towards the Homestead.</p><p>“Okay perfect, why me? Like why did you hit on me?” Waverly said being very direct with her questioning. Honestly wanting to know why Nicole chose her.</p><p>“You have all the hard-hitting questions don’t you. Well when I walked into Shorty’s I was just going for a drink and a bite to eat. Then I saw you and it was like this line connecting me to you, and I couldn’t deviate from it. I like to believe in fate so maybe, this was this line bringing me to you. Why I was drawn to Purgatory, I’m sorry if it sounds like really weird or creepy but that’s what I felt when I looked at you. Whenever you touch my hand I get this spark and when I look at you I just can’t stop smiling.” Nicole was starting to ramble and Waverly leaned over kissing Nicole’s cheek which seemed to reset the nervous red head. “What was that for?” she said as her cheeks started to turn red.</p><p>“You were rambling and I thought it was a good way to make you stop.” Waverly took Nicole’s hand in hers giving it a squeeze. “I also felt the same way as soon as I saw you too Nicole. Purgatory has, it’s different than other places. I’ve always believed things happen for a reason and I think we were meant to meet.” Waverly watched as Nicole looked to her briefly than focused back on the road.</p><p>“Then it’s settled, we both were drawn together by fate.” Nicole stated giving Waverly’s hand a squeeze. “It’s like a hallmark movie except we are a gay couple and it’s not Christmas” Waverly started to laugh causing Nicole’s heart to flutter at the sound. “I love that sound, the sound of you laughing. It’s like music.”</p><p>“Well keep telling me funny things and I’ll sound like a symphony.” Waverly said back bringing Nicole’s hand to her mouth to give it a kiss. Then soon made it to the front of the Homestead where Nicole got out first to open the door for Waverly. “So, Nicole, I expect you to be here early for our date, right? Should I dress up for this date at the Italian place?” Nicole walked Waverly up to the door, the two stared at each other smiles plastered on their faces.</p><p>“Of course, let’s both get dressed up. Not too dressed up sort of business casual. I’ll probably get here 15 minutes early out of habit, but you don’t need to be ready till 6 o’clock. I forget civilians do not get dressed and ready as fast as I do.” Looking at Waverly, Nicole started to lean down for a kiss as her smaller counterpart went on her tip toes to kiss Nicole as well. Right as the two were about to meet Waverly’s phone rang causing the two to laugh and pull away from one another.</p><p>“I promise we will get that kiss, I’m sure Wynonna won’t interrupt us at the restaurant. I’ll see you at 6, and Nicole I really enjoyed our not date, date today. Hopefully I can go on patrol with you sometime again.” Waverly said opening the door, Nicole reached out and took Waverly’s hand bringing her close and kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Now we are even, and I promise tonight will be great! I’ll call for a reservation now for us. I’ll make sure to check for the vegan options as well for you.” Letting Waverly’s hand go she walked to her Jeep waving goodbye, as she got into her Jeep she saw Waverly answer the phone and could vaguely here.</p><p>“Wynonna you have the worst timing!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your time reading my story! Enjoy your day/night/evening</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Threats? Date? Kissing? Bodies on top of one another? Who knows what we are getting into in this chapter. We get a look at Nicoles parents. We got protective Wynonna. We got kissing. We got trauma. It's going to be good. Also what is up with Nicole? Not a demon at least</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy this new chapter  :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Nicole drove back to her home she received a call on her phone. Accepting it through the built in Bluetooth of the car not looking at the caller ID. <br/>“Captain Nicole Haught on Captain Nicole Haught’s phone how can I help you?” Using her generic phone answer. Nicole heard a familiar voice come through the other end and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Nicole honey! Are you settled in, you just up and left I wanted to see you to your new place?” A cheery voice came over the speakers.</p>
<p>“Mother I’m an adult, who’s been to war and back I think I can settle into a home on my own.” Nicole felt her shoulders tense talking to her mother, she knew if her mother was calling her father wouldn’t be too far behind. Sure, enough she heard the condescending tone of her father behind her mother.</p>
<p>“Okay, you went to war and got knocked out first time you went to battle, some solider you were. Then you were in recovery for 4 months, they let anyone be in the Army these days. I—” being cut off by his wife yelling at him over the line. Nicole could only nod and keep her mouth to herself, knowing mouthing off never got her anywhere. <em>Good ole Ed and Nancy Haught. How mom ended up with that dumbass…” </em>Nicole was brought out of her thoughts from the continued yelling on the other end of the call.</p>
<p>“Ed! Hush go in the garage and work on that damn car of yours, keep your thoughts to yourself. I’m sorry dear you know he doesn’t mean, he’s just treating you like…” Nancy trying to mediate the situation like she always tried to do.</p>
<p>“The damn son he never had…uh huh I heard that one before. Mom I would love to keep talking and listen to how I’m not worth anything from father dearest but I have a date I need to get ready for.” Nicole said going to hit the end call button on her steering wheel, unable too as her mom kept asking her questions.</p>
<p>“Oh, who’s it with, are they nice, are they good looking? I can’t wait to see a picture of them, send me a picture, so I can show the girls in book club.” Nancy the ever-loving mother just wanting to know every aspect of her daughter’s life, just not always good during tense situations.</p>
<p>“Mom, mom, MOM! It’s with this girl, her name is Waverly, she is sugar, spice, and everything nice—”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that like the one of the Spice Girls?” Nancy asked</p>
<p>“No mom, sugar is not part of the Spice Girls we have gone over this…but anyways I have a date with her. I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell father about it, you know how he is I never understood why you…” Nicole started only to be interrupted by her mother again.</p>
<p>“Oh honey! I also sent you one of those home warming gifts. Just something to have a piece of home with you. I have to go I hear your dad yelling in the garage about his car, you know how he gets when he gets worked up. I don’t want him to hurt himself again. I love you!” Nancy said quickly ending the call after Nicole said her goodbye as well.</p>
<p>“I love you too mom.” Nicole sounded strained, as soon as the call ended she let a groan out. She pulled into her driveway and put her head on the steering wheel eyes closed. She counted backwards from ten before getting out and heading to the door. Seeing a box outside she picked it up, she could tell it was from Nancy Haught from all the flowers drawn around it and the aroma of herbal oils coming from it. Opening the door, she saw Calamity run down the stairs to meet her. “Calamity, I have a date. I also just got off the phone with mom and asshole Haught. I’m guessing mom sent you some catnip but we are totally rationing it this time. You my dear are an addict and I cannot allow you to get high on the job. She placed her package on the kitchen table grabbing a knife to open it. Calamity jumped up on the table meowing at Nicole for attention.</p>
<p>“Yes, calamity I’m okay. He was on the call for maybe a minute I did my breathing and I’m okay now. Now let’s see what dear Nancy sent us…smells like she raided an essential oil shop.” Nicole laughed opening the box. She saw the cat toys for Calamity, a fish taco stuffed with catnip and what looks to be a maple leaf with some catnip as well. “Calamity looks like momma Haught is feeding your addiction. Here go play while I see what I was given besides a migraine from all these scents.” Nicole took out the 4 bottles of essential oils her mom put into the box and placed them off to the side to take out the last gifts her mom sent her. Taking out the set of three items she looked down to calamity who was having a party of one on the floor.</p>
<p>“Calamity looks like we have some garden decorations.” Nicole placed the homemade fairy home on the table, it looked like a simple blue house. Chuckling a little thinking it looked like a mini version of her home. Her mom must have used the picture she showed her of the house and made a ceramic version of it. She ran her hand over the small bowl that would be a makeshift fairy fountain. “I never know what mom sees in these Calamity. Look this looks like you, guess you are going to protect the Fae as well as me.” She showed the zoned out cat a mini version of her sleeping on a toadstool, surrounded by a couple extra ones. “Don’t worry you stay there I’ll put these outside.” Nicole grabbed the decorations and walked out to her porch looking for a good place to put her new decorations. Settling for a spot near the steps, for a future garden. Once placing them nearby one another, she went into the house and grabbed a glass of water and a couple vanilla wafers. She filled the fairy fountain and placed the cookies next to the house.</p>
<p>“Well I hope if any fairies from Manitoba came with this house they enjoy the bit of fresh air and not the lavender peppermint orange and vanilla cocktail mix they had on the way here.” Nicole looked up to the sky “And I’m talking to myself again. Okay time to get that reservation for Georgios.” Nicole stood up and walked into her home closing the door.</p>
<p>“Calamity I’m going to shower and get ready for my date!” Nicole quickly took the stairs two at a time so she could get herself ready for her date with Waverly. Calamity was walking towards Nicole’s voice not walking in a straight line. After an attempt at jumping towards the windowsill, the fat orange cat barely made it an inch off the ground before promptly falling asleep in a catnip induced coma.</p>
<p>
  <em>Outside of Nicole’s house</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The door to the fairy home opened and closed as a small bite was taken from the vanilla wafer cookie. A flash of purple could be seen in the glass windows of the small home before promptly disappearing.</em>
</p>
<p>Stepping out of her shower Nicole heard her phone ding singling a text had come through.</p>
<p><em>Waverly &lt;3: I’m super excited for our dinner tonight &lt;3</em>, Nicole sat on her bed wrapped in her royal blue towel sending a text back to Waverly.</p>
<p><em>Nicole: I know I’m excited too. I asked if they make a vegan dessert for us, I hope that’s okay?</em> Placing the phone down on the bed Nicole walked over to her closet. Moving the hangers around to pick out an outfit for her date, she saw a simple green sweater. Hearing a noise behind her thinking it was Calamity she turned to address the cat.</p>
<p>“Calamity? Should I go with my lucky green sweater or…huh where did she go?” Giving a shrug figuring Calamity was still high off her catnip, Nicole grabbed the sweater and a pair of jeans that made her butt look amazing. Putting on her vanilla and bourbon deodorant she slipped into a pair of matching blue undergarments, because you have to be prepared. Nicole snapped her head to the window hearing a thud, she slipped on her sweater and went to it looking outside seeing a cardinal looking a bit dazed.</p>
<p>“You know if you don’t run into windows that won’t happen.” Nicole said to the bird as it just looked at her confused. Sensing the bird was hurt Nicole opened her window to check on it, she reached out it and seeing no signs of it moving away from her grew concerned. She turned to her bed hearing a ding and picked up her phone seeing a heart and a smile from Waverly. She looked back to the window seeing the bird still dazed, looking down at the phone she figured Waverly might have the answer on how to best help the bird. She only had to wait for two rings before Waverly answered.</p>
<p><em>“Hi Nicole! What’s up?” </em>Nicole smiled as soon as Waverly’s voice came over the phone.</p>
<p>“Hey Waves, not much just getting ready for this date tonight with this amazing girl.”</p>
<p><em>“Oh? Do I know her?”</em> Waverly joked back with Nicole laughing</p>
<p>“I don’t know, she is about your height, sounds like an angel, and makes me smile whenever I hear her speak.” Nicole said starting to get a little cheesy.</p>
<p><em>“Oh, yup I have no idea who that could possibly be, did you know I also have a date with this amazing girl. She is about your height, she has this stunning smile that makes my heart stop, and she is totally my jam to my peanut butter.”</em> Nicole blushed and started to get a little flustered, as she walked back to the window seeing the bird hadn’t moved from its spot. She reached out and gently picked it up seeing that it was still alive it just now clung to her hand.</p>
<p>“Well uhm that’s good because you are a little peanut…That was bad I’m sorry. Hey quick question, so this cardinal flew into my window and I think it’s like dazed? What should I do, like should I move it some place safe because it lets me pick it up apparently? Also, aren’t cardinals like good omens?” Nicole walked back to her bed with cardinal in her hand and just placed him on the footboard for the time being. She continued to walk around the room in just her sweater and underwear as she listened to Waverly.</p>
<p><em>“Oh no! Poor thing! Okay, this is what you need to do, do you have an empty box that you can put a blanket on?” </em>Nicole looked around the room spotting her moving boxes and nodded. Then remembered Waverly couldn’t see her nod—</p>
<p>“Yes, I have my moving boxes. Should I put the bird in the box?” Nicole bent down grabbing a box walking over to the bed to pick the bird back up.</p>
<p><em>“Yes! Okay now go get some seeds or like bread crumbs and put it in the box and some water. That way when it starts feeling better it will have something to eat and drink. Once that’s done get a blanket and put it over the box. This will help if it has a concussion, then leave it in there for a couple hours…wait you have a cat right it won’t eat it right?” </em>Waverly said now really concerned for the bird.</p>
<p>“Waverly, it’s okay I’ll leave the bird in my Jeep that way we can check in on it after dinner. I think I’m going to name him Frank. How you doing Frank, don’t worry Dr. Waverly and Dr. Haught are going to make you feel better.” Nicole said and heard Waverly laugh at her over the phone.</p>
<p><em>“And what is Dr. Haught going to do to Dr. Waverly?”</em> <br/>“Oh, I’ll tell you what I’m—” Nicole heard the doorbell ring and grabbed her pants throwing them on. “I’ll tell you at dinner, but I need to get the door see you soon!” Nicole closed the door to her room so Calamity wouldn’t bother the bird. She heard the doorbell ring again, she opened the door.</p>
<p>“Hello? how can I help you?” Nicole looked at the women at her door noticing her high cheek bones and stunning emerald green eyes.</p>
<p>“Hello I’m Malory, I live down the way and saw you were new in town so I wanted to bring you a welcome basket for the area.” She held up a basket with some baked goods in it smiling. Nicole looked warily at the women at her door.</p>
<p>“Uhm thanks…I’m Nicole, I’m the new sheriff deputy in town. This basket looks amazing, I would invite you in but I’m getting ready for an evening out and wouldn’t want to be rude.” Nicole opened the door a little more and saw Calamity run outside to roll around on the ground. “Calamity, come on I can’t have you outside we haven’t given you a flea treatment yet. Sorry she had some catnip she’s a little out of it.”</p>
<p>Malory smiled and raised a well-manicured eyebrow looking at Nicole then down to Calamity. “Oh no worries, I can understand that just take the basket for now. If you end up liking the treats just give me a call, my number is in the basket. I might not have the same skills as the Merrybrooks but I do have a particular skill for fairy cakes.” She handed Nicole the basket and reached down to scratch Calamity’s head before waving goodbye and stepping into her light blue mustang and driving away. Nicole watched Calamity saunter her way back inside, she looked down at the basket.</p>
<p>“Fairy cakes huh? I haven’t had one of those since I was a kid…” she closed the door and placed the basket on her coffee table and went back upstairs to finish getting ready. She picked up her phone and saw a text from Waverly.</p>
<p>
  <em> Waverly: “Soooo if say we had a guess with us at our dinner date what would you say?” </em>
</p>
<p>Nicole raised an eyebrow wondering who would be a guess at their dinner date. Then it hit her— <em>“You told Wynonna, didn’t you?”</em> she texted back</p>
<p><em>Waverly</em>: <em>“She came in when I was changing and saw I was all dressed up and I can’t lie to her”  </em></p>
<p>Nicole laughed. <em>“You type really fast, but I don’t think I can say no. So, she can come, but she needs to sit at least two tables away from us.”</em> It was a couple minutes later when she got the response from Waverly.</p>
<p><em>Waverly: Wynonna has agreed to sit one table away and buy us our appetizer. </em>Nicole thought about it and figured it was better to just agree with the Earp sisters.</p>
<p><em>Nicole: Very well, BUT next time it’s just us. &lt;3</em> Nicole threw her phone on the bed and checked on the cardinal in the box it was no longer there so she looked around the room to see if the bird had flown somewhere in the room. She heard a chirp out the window and walked over seeing the cardinal out on her roof. </p>
<p>“Feeling better Frank? Well glad I could help now I bet if you ask the Fae for one of those cookies I gave them they might give it to you. Now I got a date with a pretty gal named Waverly. So off you go” She waved the bird away and he just flew to the tree overlooking the house. Nicole watched it and closed her window looking to see Calamity made her way on the bed and was now fast asleep.  Nicole walked over to her dresser to grab her gun holster and her gun, she liked being able to defend herself and this town she wasn’t sure how crazy the locals were, seeing as Wynonna carried a gun it was probably for the best to have her own. As it was nearing 6 o’clock Nicole finished her hair and brushed her teeth before quickly grabbing her wallet and phone leaving the house and locking it behind her. Nicole put her phone and wallet in the cup holders of her car as she backed out heading to the Earp Homestead.</p>
<p>===========================At the Homestead===========================</p>
<p>Waverly looked at Wynonna who had an innocent smile on her face. “See she said yes, so it’s not that big of deal baby girl. Besides now I can save you if she tries anything.”</p>
<p>Waverly crossed her arms and huffed walking past Wynonna wearing her grey sweater dress and a pair of black leggings. “That’s not the point Wynonna, you took my phone and texted Nicole! That is a total invasion of privacy, I can handle myself. I’m not a helpless kid anymore.” Wynonna realized she fucked up.</p>
<p>“Okay, I won’t go you can just tell her it was a joke…but I’m still going to be close because I’m going to be doing that whole don’t mess with my baby sister or I’ll kill you thing.” Wynonna said waving peace maker around then dropping it on the ground. “I meant to do that.” Waverly looked out the window seeing Nicole’s jeep come up pass the bridge. Giving a slight honk of her horn.</p>
<p>“She’s here, just stay here Wynonna I’ll send you the code words if I need to be rescued okay? Heck I survived a date with Champ in high school I think Nicole is going to be infinitely times better than that.” Waverly grabbed her cellphone and waved goodbye to Wynonna who stood on the Earp porch watching Nicole get out of her car meeting Waverly half way.</p>
<p>“So, are you girls ready to go? Wynonna, I hear you are the chaperone for tonight, kind of old fashioned I wouldn’t have taken you for the type to be old fashioned.” Nicole joked taking Waverly’s hand.</p>
<p>Wynonna gave Nicole a dirty look, “Listen here Haught shot, if you so much as put a hair out of place on my baby sisters head.” Pointing her gun right at Nicole who didn’t flinch, having had much tougher guns pointed at her. “I’m going to … aim peace maker here right between your chest and so help me I’ll shoot”</p>
<p>“Well if you’re going to shoot you need to make sure you puncture the heart, so you’ll want to aim more here. A more effective shooting location will be right between my eyes or back of my head near the brain stem.” Nicole said pointing to the spots she was talking about. “Also, proper gun safety is not to aim a loaded gun at someone you don’t intend on shooting at that moment. Sorry auto pilot mouth, I was a captain in the army and I use to tell my squad all this.”</p>
<p>Wynonna placed her gun back into her boot and walked over to Nicole and Waverly. “Alright let’s go.” Waverly put her hand out stopping Wynonna.</p>
<p>“No, you are staying here, we talked about this so she’s staying here. Now come on I don’t want us to be late for our reservation. Goodbye Wynonna try not to drink all the whiskey again.” Waverly pulled Nicole to her Jeep.</p>
<p>“Bye Wynonna have a good night!” Nicole said waving behind her to a smug looking Wynonna who flipped the red head off. Nicole got in the Jeep and smiled at Waverly.</p>
<p>“You look great waves” Nicole started to back up and head off the property back towards town when she felt Waverly taking her hand in hers.</p>
<p>“Thank you, you look great too. I really like green on you.” Nicole smiled and laughed a little</p>
<p>“I prefer blue on me, my mom said it was always my color. This is my lucky sweater.” Waverly raised an eyebrow at Nicole’s last statement.</p>
<p>“Nicole Haught are you trying to get lucky with me tonight?” Nicole face grew red as she opened and closed her mouth trying to get some words out. Waverly smiled and used her hand to close Nicole’s mouth. “It’s okay Nicole I was only joking, I didn’t realize I could get you flustered so easily.”</p>
<p>“To be honest, I have never been like this before I met you. It’s like you have a spell over me or something.” Nicole picked up speed when she could and turned on a little bit of music. “So that cardinal is doing great. After I answered the door and went back to my room he was out the window again. He must have just need to regain his head, thanks for the help with that by the way.”</p>
<p>“Well you don’t need to be so flustered around me I promise I don’t bite…unless you ask.” Waverly said sultry like she watched Nicole’s face and saw a far-off look. “Nicole? I was only kidding.”</p>
<p>“No biting, just no biting.” Nicole said shaking her head clearing it and gave Waverly a small smile, looking more like herself.</p>
<p>“Sorry just lost in a memory I suppose. Certain things trigger me I’m sorry” Waverly rubbed Nicole’s arm</p>
<p>“Hey no there is no reason to be sorry. I will help you with your triggers if you want me too, just tell me when you’re starting to get pulled away so I can pull you back to reality.” Waverly looked out the window seeing they were approaching the restaurant. “Let’s try to have a good dinner. How about after we go to one of those kissing places I showed you earlier. Think of it as a pop quiz to see if you remember from earlier today. We can act like a couple of high schoolers.” Waverly booped Nicole’s nose making the older girl laugh.</p>
<p>“Well in that case I’m going to need to act a lot less cool and be super awkward.” Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand and quickly got out of the car. “Stay there let me get the door.” Nicole grabbed her phone and wallet putting them in her pocket and running to Waverly’s door to open it. “After you Ms. Earp” Nicole held her hand out for Waverly to take to get down from the Jeep.</p>
<p>“You know you don’t need to do that Nicole.” Waverly looped her arm with Nicole’s as they walked into the restaurant. Nicole giving her name to the front of house.</p>
<p>“I know, but I want to. Tell you what I’ll let you keep making me all flustered if I get to be all chivalrous towards you.” As they sat down they both thanked the waitress and looked over the menu.</p>
<p>“You just like watching me walk in front so you can look at my butt” Waverly said looking at Nicole over her menu catching her blush and immediately drink her water.</p>
<p>“That might be a factor to things as well.” Nicole said back and put her menu down. “Would you like to order some wine?” grabbing the wine menu she looked it over seeing if anything was good.</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s order, let me see I can tell you what’s good. I lived here my whole life so I know. Who has the good wine.” Taking the wine menu doing a quick look she found the one she was looking for. “Ah hah here it is, Aurora Red. It’s one of the best in the area, let’s get that.” Nicole nodded and looked over her menu for her meal.</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect! I’m thinking about getting the lasagna, it should go well with the red wine.” Placing her menu down she looked at Waverly who also placed hers down.</p>
<p>“I’m going to get the eggplant parmesan, they actually have really good vegan cheese here. So now that we got that settled let’s start enjoying our date.” Waverly reached over to take Nicole’s hand, Nicole took it giving it a squeeze. The waitress came back and took their order before returning with bread and oil, then their starting salad.</p>
<p>“So, Nicole tell me, why did you join the Army? You seem just the opposite of like a hard Army veteran.” Nicole poured them their wine and took a small sip getting ready to answer Waverly’s question.</p>
<p>“Well I was getting out of high school, and my father…he’s always wanted a boy and I’ve always wanted to make him proud. So, I joined the Army, turns out I’m never good enough for him. It’s been what almost…I went when I was 18 I’m 25 now so seven years. But enough on this topic, I don’t really like talking about it.” Nicole said eating her salad. “Let me tell you about my amazing ice-skating skills. Well it’s more hockey but technically I’m good at ice-skating because of it.” Waverly nodded accepting the topic change</p>
<p>“You know, I’ve never been ice skating. I fell in a frozen lake when I was a kid so I’ve always been afraid. Maybe if I had someone who was strong and self-proclaimed good at it to teach me maybe I’ll give it another chance.” Waverly was finishing up her salad as well as Nicole when their food came out.</p>
<p>“Well I’ll be happy to teach you Waverly. I promise I will never let you fall through the ice or fall in general. I’ll always be there to catch you, now let us eat I’m starving!” Nicole drank some more of her wine as they made some light small talk. Waverly grabbed a piece of bread and dipped it in the oil.</p>
<p>“This is so good, thank you for taking me out. I haven’t had a nice date in like forever.” Starting to think back to the couple guys she dated in purgatory and just thought how inferior they were to Nicole who was genuinely interested in her.</p>
<p>“Of course! You deserve a nice date and I’m glad you said yes to me” Nicole finished her glass of wine and started to eat more of her lasagna. Waverly was right the wine was great and so was the food. The kitchen was located behind Nicole which wasn’t an issue until large crashing metal sounded off behind her. Nicole jumped over the table taking Waverly down with her putting her body over hers and knocking the table over using it as a shield. Nicole’s heart was pounding in her chest and she had a far off look in her eyes as she covered her Waverly.</p>
<p>“Nicole, Nicole…Nicole it’s okay breath. It was just the kitchen, they probably just dropped some pots and pans on the ground.” Seeing the look in Nicole’s eyes she could see fear, she saw Nicole’s chest pounding heavily. Waverly put a hand to Nicole’s cheek causing her to look down at Waverly. The fogginess started to fade as she looked down at Waverly. “Hey there you are, come back to me. It’s not your fault, I’m here for you it’s okay.” Nicole started to cry as she bent her head down hiding her face in her hair.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I just—just…I wasn’t expecting it. Normally I can anticipate it since I face the kitchen, I should have paid more attention and sat how I normally sit. Now our dinner date is ruined and I ruined everyone else’s and I…” Nicole was cut off from her rambling from Waverly kissing her.</p>
<p>“You kissed me? Why did you do that?” Nicole confused looking at Waverly who smiled up at her.</p>
<p>“Well it was an effective way of stopping your rambling.” Nicole laughed and sat up off of Waverly</p>
<p>“Well remind me to ramble more often.” Nicole looked up at the waitress and the restaurant owner above them. “I’m sorry, you see I’m a war vet and the noise just triggered me. I’ll pay for the damages I’m sorry.” Nicole stood up helping Waverly happy they both seemed to come out unscathed from food debris.</p>
<p>“No worries Ms. Haught, I’m sorry we caused you to have that reaction. Dinner is on us, I’ll have the kitchen send you both some new meals. We got the special request for that vegan dessert so we will bring that out to you as well.” He shook Nicole’s hand who look relieved that she didn’t have to pay to replace anything.  “And thank you so much for your service, if you need anything just ask we will be happy to get it for you. For now, let’s move you to a more private section so you and your lovely date here can enjoy the rest of your evening.” Nicole looked to Waverly and was still trying to regain her composure, but having Waverly holding her hand helped her become grounded again.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for being so accommodating. I’m sorry again for basically throwing our food in the air and almost breaking the table and..” Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s bicep to get her to stop talking.</p>
<p>“What she means to say is thank you so much Mr. Romano.” Waverly looked up at Nicole who looked down to her then nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, what she said, thank you so much.” They followed Mr. Romano over to their private area, all Nicole could think was, <em>Wow this was some first date</em>. When they were alone Nicole looked at Waverly and couldn’t help but laughing.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Waverly asked taking both of Nicole’s hands.</p>
<p>“I just thought, I would be the one to kiss you first and not the other way around.” Waverly couldn’t help but laugh as well.</p>
<p>“Well Nicole, the night is young and I’m sure it won’t be the first time I’m under you.” Waverly whispered to Nicole whose eyebrows practically disappeared into her hair line and face turn a bright red.</p>
<p>“Waverly Earp, you are going to be the death of me I swear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's following our favorite red head on her date? Where are Waverly and Nicole going to do after there date? Why does Wynonna do what she does? All this and more in this next installment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's short but I hope you all like :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly and Nicole continued their dinner without any further interruptions, Nicole still apologizing to Waverly for ruining their meals. Waverly held Nicole’s had reassuringly reminding her that it was okay and not at all her fault. Waverly noticed Nicole’s energy was different, she seemed to be on edge and looking over her shoulder.</p><p>“Nicole, hey look at me.” Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand to get her attention away from the special dessert Nicole had ordered for them. It was a vegan carrot cake with a vegan cream buttercream frosting. She watched Nicole raise her head to look at her giving a smile. “None of what happened was your fault. I’m enjoying this date, I’m enjoying spending time with you. Now can you please stop blaming yourself?” Nicole held so much love in her eyes as she looked at Waverly.</p><p>“Thank you, Waverly. That means a lot, sorry I’ve been feeling off since well you know the incident. It takes me a little bit to return back to a level space when I don’t have Calamity with me.” Nicole ran her thumb over Waverly’s hand, smiling thinking how soft it was and how small it looked like in her hand. “But you holding my hand is really grounding, it reminds me to focus and what I’m focusing on is you.” Waverly blushed and finished the last few bites of her carrot cake.</p><p>“I’m happy I can be a centering force in your life right now Nicole. Hey how about we get out of here? Drive around a little bit? When I’m in a weird head space driving around helps.” Waverly took her hand away from Nicole to stack their plates making it easier for the staff to clear the table. Nicole agreeing as she took her wallet out in order to leave a very generous tip for their waitress. Standing up Waverly wrapped her arm around Nicole’s waist leaning into her as they walked out into the chilly night air. “It’s gotten a lot colder since we got here. Do you have anything in your car I could wear to warm up?” Nicole lead Waverly to the car handing her the keys to start it.</p><p>“Yes, let me check the back for you. Here go ahead and start up the car while I grab something for you.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s head as she walked to the trunk opening it up and moving a couple things around and opening a box pulling out her army jacket. Running a finger over her name sewn into the jacket, she felt a couple of images flash through her mind and she quickly shook her head and closed the trunk and walked to the driver’s seat. Handing over the jacket to Waverly, hoping it would be sufficient for where they were going. “This is the only thing I have for you, it’s my army jacket so it should keep you very warm. It might be a bit big on you but...” Nicole was interrupted by Waverly giving her a kiss again. “Was I rambling again?” She said laughing underneath her breath.</p><p>“Not really, I just wanted to kiss you as a thank you for this great evening.” Waverly took the jacket and laid it on top of herself as Nicole pulled out of the car park and started to drive around. Looking out the window Waverly tried to determine where they were driving to as Nicole seemed to be heading to a specific spot. “Where are we going? Anywhere in particular or are we just driving around to clear your head?” Waverly placed her hand in Nicole’s noting how perfectly they fit together. She took a look at Nicole’s hand and examined it, she noticed a couple two rings on her hand, one being an army ring, it bore the symbol for the royal Canadian army. On the side it held Nicole’s rank CPT with two numbers above ’08, on the other side held a 20 and CPT underneath it. Waverly could only infer it was the year she entered the army, the ring sat on her ring finger of her hand. The other ring was on her middle finger, was a floral style ring with flowers looping around each other. One of the flowers held an emerald the other had a garnet. “I like your rings Nicole, especially the one with the flowers, any special reason for that one?” Nicole looked at her hand forgetting she had those on as she never took them off.</p><p>“Well yes, my mom gave me this ring when I first joined the army. They are my two birthstones, January has two, garnet is more known but an emerald is considered the mystical gemstone. My mom has a fascination with all things magical and mythical, so she always gives me something along those lines.” Turning down a street focusing back on the road, she gave Waverly’s hand a squeeze again. “I’m driving to one of those secluded make out spots you told me about. After all you have now kissed me twice, I would very much like to kiss you too.” Waverly’s cheeks turned red as she looked down at Nicole’s army jacket running her other hand along the three pips that made up the captain symbol on the shoulder.</p><p>“So, what’s stopping you kissing me then? You’ve kissed my cheek, my forehead, the top of my head, and my hand.” Waverly said running her thumb over her Nicole’s hand. “Is this more about not moving to fast? I don’t mean to be rushing things we can take it slower.” Nicole pulled into the high school and shut the Jeep off and looked to Waverly.</p><p>“No, it’s not that. I really want to kiss you. I’m just afraid—I’m afraid that once I kiss you it will be official. I’ve had relationship problems in the fast, as soon as I kissed someone it just starts a down ward spiral.” Nicole put both her hands on the wheel staring down at her lap. “I don’t think it will happen with you, but I’m still afraid. I’ve known you for a total of two days and it feels like I’ve known you my whole life…” Nicole was quiet for a moment thinking, feeling Waverly start to rub her arm reassuringly. “I feel like my whole life I was always being pulled away from other people when I was getting close to them, but with you I just feel like I’m being sucked in. I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m saying all this, I probably sound crazy.” Waverly leaned over kissing Nicole’s cheek. Nicole had a small pout on her face that turned into a smile once Waverly kissed her. Like a sense of warmth washed over her.</p><p>“You don’t sound crazy, I feel it too…” She trailed off as she rubbed Nicole’s arm, watching as Nicole turned to face her and leaned in kissing her gently on the lips. Waverly felt as if a spark connected as the two kissed. She felt Nicole move her hands gently to her face, deepening the kiss before pulling away. Nicole felt herself unable to breath as she felt the spark too, never having felt that way around anyone before.</p><p>Nicole leaning back in to whisper to Waverly, “How about you and I get out of this car and go act like a couple of teenagers behind the school? Because you Ms. Waverly Earp are something special, I wish I could put my finger on it.” Nicole kissed her again and the two broke apart getting out of the car. Nicole quickly went to the back of her car and pulled out a blanket and peaked over to see Waverly putting on her jacket wrapping it around herself. She walked back over to Waverly with the blanket in hand. Waverly turned looking at Nicole holding the blanket in her hand. Even though she was bundled up in the jacket, currently loving the smell of vanilla dipped donuts and what seemed to be cat hair? She was still cold, she wrapped her arms around Nicole for warmth. Nicole quickly wrapped her blanket around Waverly as well seeing the smaller woman was cold. “Maybe we go someplace a bit warmer for you?” Nicole said looking down at Waverly.</p><p>“No, No I’m fine as long as you keep these strong arms around me. Did you know you’re like a human furnace? You are so warm.” Waverly said happily in Nicole’s arms wrapped around her. Nicole laughed as she moved them around and bent down kissing Waverly again.</p><p>“Well then I’m happy to be your furnace Waverly Earp.” Nicole moved them so they were more hidden behind the buildings and away from the wind. “You know I haven’t kissed anyone behind a school. When I was in high school I was the star of the hockey team, and I’m not sure if you know but in Manitoba they are not the most…friendly towards a female on a guy’s team. Well at least at my school, they left me alone because I won the championship for them when I was there and got a bunch of like people donating to the school.” Waverly moved her arms up around Nicole’s neck bringing her in for another kiss.</p><p>“Well lucky for you, I was head cheerleader while I was at school. So, I guess we were meant to be according to all those like romance movies.” Waverly rocked them back and forth in an almost dance like motion which Nicole followed, the pair dancing to music only they could hear.</p><p>“You were a cheerleader? I wish I had that grace, but with my limbs I would more than likely knock someone out. I can’t even dance, I look like a giraffe that just started to walk.” Nicole said not really noticing the small dance the two were currently doing, the lights around the school acting as a spotlight for the two.</p><p>“But we are dancing right now? You just need to put more movement into it” Waverly said taking a step back as Nicole followed forward. “See, you just need some practice. Just follow my lead okay. I’ll teach you something easy, we don’t even need music for this one. Ready just mirror my movements.” Waverly started to slowly start the basic steps for a Waltz, she saw Nicole looking down at her feet ending up stepping on Waverly’s. “No Nicole watch me, not your feet. This is called the box step so we won’t be moving that much” Nicole blushed as she looked back into Waverly’s eyes and bit her lip in concentration.</p><p>“Sorry just a habit, my mom tried to teach me once. She said she was surprised I found it so hard since I’m really good on ice skates.” Nicole let Waverly guide her and was soon getting the hang of the basic steps. “I’m dancing! This is so cool, the best I could do was like the cha cha slide.” Waverly laughed at that and went for another kiss when she heard a car alarm go off and jumped a bit, she watched Nicole turn to the noise. “Sounds like my alarm, come on follow me. Just stay behind me.” Nicole grabbed her gun at her side and had it aimed low as they walked back to the car. Nicole peered around the corner and seeing nothing by her car she went over silencing the alarm. Waverly watched as Nicole walked around the vehicle looking for any sign of forced entry. She checked the back seats then the trunk, finding nothing she gave the perimeter near them a check before returning to Waverly.</p><p>“Find anything?” Waverly called out as Nicole put her gun away placing the safety back on. Nicole looked over her shoulder thinking she heard a noise.</p><p>Nicole put her hand on the small of Waverly’s back moving her to the Jeep. “No but I don’t like it out here let’s get you home before your sister comes to kill me.” Nicole made sure Waverly was in the car before she got in and started to drive to the Homestead. She looked behind her thinking she heard a noise, narrowing her eyes before looking back to the road. Waverly looked behind them to the back seat not seeing anything.</p><p>“There’s nothing back there, not that I can see at least. You checked all around and, in the car, so nothings in here.” Waverly couldn’t think of a revenant that could be invisible, nor could she think of one that would be after her or Nicole. Turning back around and getting comfortable underneath Nicole’s blanket again as Nicole was driving her home. Watching Nicole look in the review mirror and shaking her head pulling over.</p><p>“Sorry I need to check again, there’s a pistol in the glovebox take it if you need it.” Nicole stepped out of the Jeep again grabbing her torch from her doors side compartment. She turned it on looking in the backseats. Then to the trunk making sure to move everything out of the way, finding nothing she closed the trunk and went back in the car. “Sorry, I just needed to check again, I would just die if anything happened to you.” Nicole started to drive again feeling better now that she doubled check. Not noticing the two little eye blinking underneath the backseats. As she entered the homestead she parked close to the door, she got out and went to Waverly’s side opening the door. The two unaware of Wynonna watching from the door, hiding from view. Waverly folded the blanket up and placed it on the seat she once occupied and was about to take off the jacket Nicole loaned her for the night.</p><p>“No, keep it. I wouldn’t want you being cold.” Moving Waverly’s hair behind her ear she took her hand walking her to the door. Stopping taking both of Waverly’s hands in hers, “Thank you so much for tonight and baring with me through you know my event. I really appreciate you grounding me, how about next time we do something else. Maybe just drinks at Shorty’s or maybe going ice skating.” Waverly looked up at Nicole squeezing her hands.</p><p>“I would like that very much, but it’s my turn to plan date night so you be prepared for something special.” Waverly said moving closer to Nicole, who started to lean in for a kiss.</p><p>“Waverly whenever I’m with you everything is special” As the two closed the gap Wynonna flung the door open making them jump away from one another.</p><p>“Oh, don’t stop on my account, just know that I’m always watching you Haught.” Nicole looked at Wynonna and smirked a bit raising her eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re going to be watching me when I’m changing? That’s kind of weird Wynonna as I’m dating your sister. I’m sorry Waverly but I do not consent to Wynonna watching me” Nicole looked over to Waverly who laughed. Nicole smiled listening to Waverly laughing finding it music to her ears. Wynonna just stood there shocked at the comeback, then watched Nicole kiss Waverly’s cheek. “Call me or text me when you get a chance. Maybe talk to Wynonna about her obsession with me.” Nicole looked over her shoulder waving bye to Wynonna and giving Waverly a wink. She put her hands in her pocket as she walked back to her car getting in. She watched Waverly wave goodbye as she pushed Wynonna back into the house hitting her shoulder. Nicole shook her head watching them go inside safely before giving her head a shake.</p><p>“These damn Earp girls are going to be the death of me.” She said before backing up and leaving to go back home. Nicole kept her eyes on the road but couldn’t help notice something out of the corner of her eye. Each time she turned and focused on it, it would disappear. Chalking it up to her being tired and the residuals of what happened at the restaurant earlier. As she pulled into her driveway she placed the car in park, taking deep breaths to center herself. As she did she look up in her rearview mirror seeing little eyes starting back at her. Keeping calm, she quickly turned grabbing where she saw the eyes and pulled it in front of her.</p><p>“What the fuck are you? Come on show yourself, you’re in my vehicle and it’s very rude to watch and follow someone home. Not to mention creepy!” She squeezed the small figure in her hand as it materialized causing her to drop him.</p><p>“Gosh, no need to be so violent. I was asleep in the back since we got here. I thought you would have brought more boxes in.” A small voice piped up from above the steering wheel where Nicole had launched him. This small pointy eared figure wore a green tunic with dark brown pants, and what looked like some twine wrapped around his midsection as a belt. She saw the shoes where homemade from some old fabric. He bent down grabbing his green hat and fixed his spikey red hair. From what Nicole could tell he had green eyes and his skin almost greyish brown. “Names Picori, I’m a brownie it’s nice to meet you.” He held out his little hand and Nicole reached out taking her pointer finger and thumb shaking his hand. “Now that, that has been settled. Can we go inside? I’m famished, haven’t eaten since we got here. I’m also pretty sure the house is a mess too from that damn cat of yours.” Nicole sat wide eyed not believing what she was seeing. The silly stories her mom had told her were real.</p><p>“You’re real? Like I’m not going crazy…your real.” Nicole sat just staring at Picori as he climbed on the steering wheel trying to meet Nicole face to face. As he stood on the wheel he pointed at Nicole.</p><p>“You’re seeing me ain’t ya? Here let’s try this hold still, let me try this give me your hand.” Nicole watched him and held her hand up as he took her finger and bit it causing Nicole to quickly withdraw her hand. “Felt that? I’m real and as much as I wanna gibber jabber out here I want to go inside now.” Nicole held her hand out for him to jump onto.</p><p>“So, you hitchhiked with me all the way here? Where did you come from?” Nicole said and looked at the fairy house quizzically before going inside and saw Calamity at the door holding another brownie in her mouth.</p><p>“Nah I’ve been with ya forever. Since you were a wee thing, not that you’ve ever been little. You and your lanky limbs. Now tell your cat to let my twin go, hey Malakai you okay bud?” Picori climbed down from Nicole running over to calamity. “You let him go you bully, we’ve been over this.” Nicole was just stunned watching what was going on, she looked at Calamity and snapped out of it.</p><p>“Calamity let him go.” She said and the fat orange cat dropped the small figure who ran over to his brother hugging him. He looked almost identical to Picori except he seemed to have purple hair instead. Nicole scooped both of them up bringing them to the kitchen and putting them on the table. “Okay we need to talk, because you two have a lot to explain.” Picori taped his foot annoyed.</p><p>“Fine but at least give me some of that fairy cake I saw on the table there. We will tell you what you want then go back to being invisible and keeping your life clean.” Nicole grabbed a fairy cake and placed it on the table between the two.</p><p>“Okay, now tell me why I have a couple of brownies following me around.” Nicole crossed her arms sitting down also taking a little bit of fairy cake waiting for the two small figures to talk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading thus far! Let me know what you think :D<br/>~Wellsian</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter let me know how it is. I haven't written any fan fiction in a long time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>